Un contrat à l'amiable
by Daiya-chan
Summary: Signer un pacte avec le diable, c'est dangereux... Et bien signer un contrat avec le Patron aussi ! Ça l'est peut-être même un peu plus... Maître Panda va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Patron/Panda (lemon hors histoire à prévoir -je donnerais plus de détails plus tard xD- )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Si le contenu de cette histoire le dérange, elle sera évidemment supprimée. Mais j'espère que ce sera pas le cas, hein...  
 **Rating** : K pour le début mais je le changerais surement en fonction de ce que j'écrirais dans chaque chapitre. Je le mettrais au début comme ça vous saurez à quoi vous attendre ! ;)  
Je me suis inspirée du dessin de DioLorette : Toujours lire un contrat. ( _J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas !_ )  
Il est sur DeviantArt. Allez le voir si vous avez le temps ! ;3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

21H45

Dans la maison des Sommet, Maître Panda était tranquillement installé dans la cuisine en savourant un thé au bambou. Il faisait partie des derniers encore debout après la journée de tournage éreintante qui s'était achevée sur les coups de vingt heure. Mathieu était déjà couché. Le pauvre avait bûché toute la semaine sur cet épisode, se reposant le moins possible pour respecter le planning qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Le Hippie avait filé dans sa chambre pour se retrouver dans un de ses trips récurent et réguliers remplis de licornes vertes et de rhubarbe. Le Geek avait du s'endormir devant son pc, surement en pleine partie d'un jeu quelconque auquel le semi-homme ne portait que peu d'intérêts. Le Patron, quant à lui, s'était réfugié dans l'un de ses bordels, certainement pour retrouver sa favorite, Tatiana, afin d'assouvir ses besoins, apparemment vitaux, de sexe. L'homme au kigurumi bu deux nouvelles gorgés de sa boisson chaude favorite en y pensant vaguement. Il avait du mal à saisir ce que l'homme en noir trouvait d'excitant à coucher tout les jours sans avoir envie de faire perdurer son espèce. Le but de cet acte de chair était avant tout de donner naissance à ce qui deviendra sa descendance, non pas à satisfaire un désir. Pourtant, il se demandait parfois si cela pouvait apporter un tant soit peu de bonheur d'effectuer ce genre de… Sport ? Oui, le criminel avait de nombreuses fois parlé de « ça » comme étant un sport en sois. Le panda soupira, laissant ce sujet qu'il commençait à trouver ennuyeux. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il se disait. Il était surtout gêné de penser à la vie sexuelle de son colocataire perverti alors que la sienne était –ne le nions pas- inexistante. Trouver une partenaire de son espèce devenait de plus en plus dur chaque jour. Il avait donc prit l'étrange habitude de penser à ce que faisait le Patron de ses journées de repos. En comparaison, sa vie à lui était ennuyeuse à en crever. Et il était las.

21H30

Le Patron d'SLG sortait d'une chambre de son bordel habituel, laissant Tatiana se reposer. Il sourit en repensant à ce que lui et sa favorite venaient de faire. Cette femme l'étonnait à chacune de ses visites. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune russe se levait pour se rafraichir alors que l'homme habituellement habillé de noir allumait une cigarette encore nu sur le lit. Il pensait à ce qu'il ferait en rentrant à la maison. Il ferait certainement une ou deux remarques salaces sur un de ses colocataires et prendrait quelques minutes pour martyriser le Geek avant de prendre un repos bien mérité.

 **« Au fait, cela fait un moment que tu ne m'a pas parlé de ton ami.  
** **\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parle ? »**

Dos à lui, face à un miroir, la rouquine réarrangeait distraitement ses cheveux.

 **« Tu sais, ce garçon… Il vit avec toi il me semble. Tu 'avais assuré que c'était une cible facile et, je te cite, que tu allais te le faire dans la semaine qui suivait.  
** **\- Je t'ai dis ça ? Quand ?  
** **\- Il y a plus d'un mois maintenant. »**

En tirant une taffe, le Patron fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. Il parlait souvent à Tatiana. Il ne lui paraissait pas étrange qu'ils aient abordés ce genre de sujets ensemble. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était l'homme dont parlait sa favorite. Il réfléchit quelques instants. D'après elle, ce fameux garçon vivait avec lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être le Hippie. Ce gars était drogué toute la journée sans interlude, ou presque et donc pas assez intéressant à son goût. Le Geek était juste bon à être un jouet qu'il s'amusait à torturer lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. En ce qui concerne son créateur, il lui avait déjà fait part de ses idées sur une potentielle « relation » qui se limiterait aux barrières du lit. Mais le vidéaste lui avait fait comprendre dés le début que c'était peine perdue. Ne restait plus que le panda. Quand la moue du semi-homme apparu dans l'esprit du criminel, ses yeux se voilèrent. C'était indéniable, le chanteur lui plaisait. Son kigurumi mettait toujours en valeur ses fesses rebondies et il n'avait de cesse de le lui répéter. Mais pour ce qui est de le mettre dans son lit, c'était une toute autre affaire. Ce mec était complètement insensible aux essais du Patron. Celui-ci se souvint alors de cette journée ou, après s'être une nouvelle fois fait rembarré par l'animal, il était sorti en trombe de la maison, vexé et énervé. Il était immédiatement allé voir sa russe préférée pour se changer les idées. Il ne lui parut pas impossible qu'il lui parle de la raison pour laquelle il était venu et il avait surement dû balancer ces paroles en l'air pour se soulager un peu. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus essayé après ça. Sa relation avec la peluche –c'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé de le surnommer- était après cet épisode resté d'ordre strictement professionnel. Pas étonnant…

 **« Je suis étonnée que tu ais abandonné si vite l'idée de le faire tien…** lui dit-elle en lui prenant sa cigarette et en tirant une taffe. **Tu es plus persévérant d'habitude, non ?  
** **\- Laisses tomber Tatiana…  
** **\- Comment ça ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu ne va pas lâcher prise ? »**

Lui-même se trouvait pitoyable de faire ça. C'était une attitude qui allait totalement à l'encontre de son caractère. Il était le Patron, bordel ! Depuis quand se laissait-il abattre pour si peu ?

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ? »**

La russe haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Si lui, le boss des plus grands bordels du monde lui demandait conseil, c'était qu'il voulait vraiment avoir ce garçon. Elle se dit avec un sourire qu'il devait vraiment être particulier. Elle s'allongea à sa gauche, sur le ventre, et aspira une dernière fois la fumée de la cigarette avant de la tendre à son ami –elle le considérait plus comme ça que comme son patron-.

 **« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
** **\- Pour rien…  
** **\- Hum… Et donc ?  
** **\- Tu dis que malgré tous tes essais, tu n'as pas réussis… Et si tu essayais une autre approche ?  
** **\- Développe…  
** **\- Tu dois bien connaitre quelques petites choses sur lui, non ? Qui lui tiennent à cœur par exemple. Pourquoi tu ne te servirais pas de ça à ton avantage ? »**

L'idée de la jeune femme prit rapidement racine dans la tête de l'homme en noir qui, après quelques instants de réflexions arbora de nouveau son sourire de délinquant sexuel en pleine attaque. Il sauta du lit et enfila précipitamment son irremplaçable costume sombre. Il prit un stylo et une feuille, y griffonna quelque chose avant de le prendre et de s'avancer vers la porte. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il jeta un dernier regard sur la jeune femme qui comprit le geste comme un remerciement silencieux puis il quitta la pièce. Espérons que cette peluche soit encore debout lorsqu'il arrivera…

21H50

Le chanteur d'SLG venait de finir son thé. Son esprit déambulait toujours contre son gré sur le Patron et ses activités personnelles quand un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le claquement d'une porte. C'était certainement lui, rentrant d'un de ses bordels dont il faisait régulièrement les louages. Celui-ci rentra nonchalamment dans la cuisine, faisant fi du panda et allant vers la cafetière pour se préparer un café. Le semi-homme se demanda un instant pourquoi un café alors qu'il allait bientôt être dix heure mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Après tout, le criminel avait ses petites habitudes, tout comme lui. L'homme en noir s'installa face à lui et jeta un œil discret vers sa nouvelle cible. Il avait tout planifié sur le chemin qui le conduisait chez les Sommet, de manière à être sur de son coup. Il en était certain maintenant, cette boule de poil finirait dans son lit. Il l'imaginait déjà, tremblant de désir en dessous de lui… Il se sentit soudainement son entrejambe se resserrer. Il prit une inspiration calme pour se ressaisir avant d'entamer un brin de discussion avec le Panda. Le silence commença vraiment à devenir pesant.

 **« Alors ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche la peluche ? »**

Le susnommé leva subitement les yeux vers l'autre personnalité. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis un moment, hormis pour leur travail et encore, leurs rapports étaient devenus étranges sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. De plus, il s'intéressait à son état ce qui troubla légèrement le chanteur. Il y avait anguille sous roche… ( _Oh… L'expression de vieux…_ )

 **« Rien, pourquoi ?  
** **\- Ne te fous pas de moi, gamin. Quand tu tire cette tête c'est que t'as quelque chose. Je te connais assez pour le savoir.  
** **\- Comment ça tu me connais assez ? Tu t'entends causer ? Tu ne me parle plus depuis un mois et aujourd'hui, comme par magie, tout redevient normal ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser avoir comme ça ? »**

Le Patron d'SLG grimaça. Il trouva son vis-à-vis étrangement agressif. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse l'énerver. Pas de remarques salaces, ni de tripotage…

 **« Excuse-moi… »**

Il releva les yeux vers son compagnon à fourrure.

 **« D'avoir été agressif comme ça. C'est juste que… Je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps et puis… Quand tu ne fais pas de remarques perverses ou ce genre de chose, on dirait que tu prépares un truc pas net.  
** **\- C'est bon gamin… Je suis crevé là… Pas vraiment d'humeur à faire ces conneries.  
** **\- Ah… »**

L'état du Patron devint subitement intéressant pour le porteur du kigurumi. Il aurait préféré passer à autre chose mais sa curiosité maladive l'incita à en savoir plus.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
** **\- Hein ?  
** **\- T'as pas l'air bien toi non plus…** **Enfin…  
** **\- Bah alors gamin ? On s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ?  
** **\- N… Non c'est juste que… »**

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la peluche ce que le criminel ne pu que trouver adorable.

 **« Ou… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était juste pour faire la conversation… »**

Une fois de plus, un sourire vicieux s'installa sur les lèvres de la sombre personnalité, le faisant paraître encore plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça y est… La partie pouvait commencer.

 **« Au fait gamin… Tu n'arrête pas de répéter que tu cherche une minette pour faire des choses intéressantes...  
** **\- Hum…** lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, retrouvant celui qu'il pensait fatigué.  
 **\- Figure-toi que j'en ai trouvée une qui correspondrait à ce que tu cherche… »**

La discussion prit soudainement un tournant plus qu'intéressant pour le panda qui prêtait désormais une oreille attentive à ce que lui disait son colocataire.

 **« J'étais de bonne humeur alors je lui ai parlé de toi et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prête à te rencontrer.  
** **\- Sérieux ?  
** **\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter gamin ? »**

Les espoirs de Maître Panda refirent surface plus vite que l'éclair. Il eu de nouveau le sentiment de pouvoir redonner vie à son espèce qui s'éteignait.

 **« Tu pourrais me la présenter ?** demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'une conviction retrouvée.  
 **\- Pourquoi pas gamin… »**

Il était ravi. Le poisson était ferré, il ne restait plus qu'à le remonter. La partie décisive se jouait maintenant. Il fallait à tout prix que ça passe, sinon, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau.

 **« Signe ça et je te la présente dans les plus brefs délais… »**

L'air de rien, il posa la feuille sur laquelle il avait écris une demi-heure plus tôt ainsi qu'un stylo sur la table, attendant un retour de sa cible. Il eue quelques instants de silence durant lesquelles le panda pesait le pour et le contre. Le développement de son espèce passait avant toute chose. Alors, sans plus attendre, il signa le bout de papier chiffonné sans lire ce qui était inscrit dessus. Puis, ses yeux se portèrent sur le Patron dont le sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulait. Victoire ! Une prise de choix qui finissait elle aussi sur son mur des trophées personnel. Il sorti son téléphone et prit une photo du contrat, au cas ou l'animal penserait à le détruire et se leva tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

 **« Excellent choix gamin…  
** **\- Les plus brefs délais ?  
** **\- Oui, oui… J'honorerais ma part du contrat. Fais donc de même.  
** **\- Comment ça…?** demanda doucement la boule de poil, la peur venant lui chatouiller le ventre.  
 **\- La prochaine fois, pense à bien lire un contrat avant de le signer gamin… »**

Le délinquant sexuel parti sur ces dernières paroles. Maître Panda sentit d'un coup son sang se glacer et, nerveusement, il attrapa le papier toujours sur la table. En lisant les termes de l'arrangement, il devint blanc comme un linge. Il s'avachit sur la chaise derrière lui, tremblant et regrettant amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire.

 _Maître Panda accepte d'être au service du Patron pendant une duré déterminé par celui-ci. Chacune des demandes et exigences du Parton devrons être respectés à la lettre et sans délais. Tout refus sera sévèrement sanctionné.  
_ _Signatures des deux parties :_ Patron Maître Panda

* * *

Voilà !  
Il est assez long pour un premier chapitre je trouve... Ceux qui suivent ne serons pas forcément aussi conséquents mais bon...  
Je lis beaucoup de fanfiction sur SLG en ce moment... Va savoir pourquoi o_O?  
J'espère tout du moins que ce premier jet vous aura plu !  
Review ? :3  
Hugs !


	2. Chapter 2

9H35

Maître Panda sortit de son lit avec paresse. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce contrat avec le Patron l'avait complètement déstabilisé et il n'arrivait plus à dormir, de peur que celui-ci débarque en pleine nuit et lui prenne une chose que l'animal préférait garder pour lui pour le moment. C'est donc en traînant des pieds qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain. La porte n'étant pas fermée, il conclut qu'elle n'était pas occupée et poussa doucement la porte. Il se figea dans l'embrasure. Le criminel était là, passant une main dans ses cheveux et mettant ses lunettes de soleil avant de se tourner vers le semi-homme, totalement paralysé. L'homme en noir s'approcha et, sans lui adresser un seul mot, passa à côté de lui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sans demander son reste, le chanteur ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Il inspira profondément et entreprit de se doucher à l'eau froide pour se réveiller et remettre ses idées en place. Frissonnant au contact du liquide glacé, il n'y fit pourtant pas attention, trop absorbé par le Patron et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Il éteignit le jet d'eau et sortit, se secouant la tête un peu à la manière d'un chat. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila son inséparable kigurumi. Cependant, ses cheveux n'étant pas totalement secs, il rabaissa sa capuche jusqu'au sommet de sa tête, laissant la partie de devant sécher à l'air libre. Il sortit finalement de la salle d'eau, laissant le Geek, à première vue toujours dans le gaz, y pénétrer à son tour. L'animal descendit les marches du duplex avec appréhension. A cause de ce fichu contrat, le pervers pouvait absolument tout lui demander et ce, même devant ses autres colocataires, pire, devant Mathieu ! Ce que le panda ne voulait surtout pas, c'est que son créateur soit au courant. Il n'oserait plus jamais se présenter devant lui, il aurait trop honte. Malheureusement, la survie de son espèce dépendait de lui et il n'aura guère le choix lorsque le moment fatidique arrivera. Il se fit une raison quand il posa un pied dans la cuisine, dans laquelle étaient déjà réunis Mathieu, le Patron et le Hippie. Saluant rapidement ses amis, il s'avança vers la cafetière, le cœur battant. Il sentait un regard avide sur lui, le déshabillant littéralement du regard. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et se fit couler un café.

 **« Hé, boule de poil, tant que tu y es, fait moi un café aussi. »**

La voix du criminel s'était élevé dans la pièce comme le bruit d'un gong, retentissante, affolante et persistante. Cependant, le panda n'eu guère d'autre choix que de se plier à la demande –l'ordre plutôt- du Patron. Heureusement pour lui, le Hippie avait déjà l'air stone et Mathieu n'était pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui tant qu'il n'avait pas fait le plein de caféine. En déposant la tasse devant son quémandeur, Maître Panda croisa à travers les vers fumés le regard de la sombre personnalité. Il put y lire de la satisfaction mais aussi un arrière goût de « ça ne fait que commencer, gamin… » peu agréable. Fermant fortement les yeux, il prit son mug personnel et but quelques gorgés de breuvage fumant avant de se diriger vers le séjour. Quand il s'assit sur le canapé, un poids s'ôta de ses épaules, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir franchit une étape du long calvaire qu'il allait devoir supporter pour une durée indéterminée…

17H55

Dans sa petite chambre, les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, le chanteur avait passé sa journée à écouter de la musique. Ça l'avait détendu et il avait même réussit à dormir quelques heures. Le Patron lui avait fait l'honneur de son absence, lui laissant « quartier libre » pour la journée. Mais lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir la silhouette élancé du pervers, le panda eu soudainement l'impression que ces heures de détente n'avait jamais existé. L'homme en noir s'avança lentement dans la chambre de son sosie, passant devant son lit pour rejoindre la fenêtre où il pu aisément écraser sa cigarette pour la balancer dehors. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les murs et le plafond tandis qu'il soufflait les dernières vagues de fumé blanche. L'animal grogna intérieurement. L'odeur du tabac le répugnait et elle embaumait déjà la pièce alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que son hôte était entré. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dirigea son regard vers lui avec son très célèbre sourire de psychopathe.

 **« Ta chambre est insonorisée, pas vrai gamin ? »**

L'intéressé hocha nerveusement la tête. Mathieu avait accepté d'investir dans une insonorisation plus importante pour cette chambre pour laisser le panda travailler sur ses chansons sans déranger les autres habitants de la maison ou encore le voisinage.

 **« Héhé… Tant mieux… Tu ne risqueras pas de déranger les autres lorsque tu crieras de plaisir sous les asseaux de mes hanches…** souffla-t-il sensuellement. **»**

Maître Panda se mit à rougir violemment. Le ton que son vis-à-vis avait employé était tellement aguicheur qu'il ne pu retenir quelques frissons. Il secoua vivement la tête alors que des images du Patron et lui dans des positions plus que dérangeantes lui vinrent à l'esprit.

 **« Ne t'en fait pas gamin… Je ne vais pas abîmer cette magnifique fourrure. Du moins, pour l'instant.** continua-t-il. **»  
** **\- Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment à vrai dire…  
** **\- Qui te dis que c'était sensé le faire ?** fit-il remarquer en levant un sourcil. **Viens avec moi. »**

Le semi-homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais c'était un ordre plus qu'autre chose. Il n'eu pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'obéir. Le criminel l'emmena dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers sa commode d'où il sortit une petite boite apparemment emballé avec du papier cadeau. Il se retourna et la tendit au panda, un rictus déformant son visage.

 **« Cadeau. »**

Le chanteur d'SLG accepta l'objet, toujours avec ce désagréable pressentiment qui lui faisait comprendre que cet emballage avait bien l'aspect d'un cadeau empoisonné. Sous le regard persistant du donneur, Maître Panda ouvrit la petite boite rectangulaire avec appréhension. Lorsqu'il découvrit le présent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il s'attendait à tout, mais vraiment tout de la part du délinquant sexuel, mais certainement pas à un…

 **« Un… Collier pour chien ?  
** **\- Pour chat. T'as le coup trop fin pour un collier de chien. »**

Le chanteur ne savait pas trop ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Que le Patron lui offre un collier pour chie… Chat ou qu'il sache que son coup n'était pas assez large pour une parure de canidé.

 **« Normalement quand on reçoit un cadeau, on dit merci gamin.  
** **\- C'est… Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie !** se défendit-il, vexé.  
 **\- On n'a pas un accord tout les deux ?  
** **\- Oui mais je ne me souviens pas du passage ou je suis sensé porter un collier pour me faire passer pour un vulgaire caniche !  
** **\- Dis merci gamin, sinon je risque de te faire lécher mes pompes. Et là, tu verras ce que ça fait d'être un chien. »**

Le panda fronça les sourcils. Il était totalement impuissant face à lui.

 **« Merci…** finit-il par soupirer, résigné.  
 **\- Il résiste à l'eau, alors je ne veux pas te voir l'enlever jusqu'à ce que je le dise. J'espère que c'est clair dans ta tête, gamin. Sinon je risque de sévir… Maintenant met le. »**

Maître Panda déglutit difficilement. Accepter de mettre cette chose autour de son coup était la preuve visible par tous qu'il était soumis et qu'il appartenait en quelque sorte au Patron. Mais il se résigna. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver le criminel, sachant tous ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir avec tout son matériel à disposition. Il était en territoire ennemi, mieux valait pour lui qu'il se tienne à carreau pour le moment. Hésitant, il ouvrit la boucle du collier et passa le bijou de cuire noir orné de petites pointes autour de son cou sans ôter la capuche de son kigurumi, savourant ses dernières secondes de liberté avant de sceller le fermoir. Il fixa le pervers avec un regard emplis de haine mal dissimulée avant de tourner les talons et de le laisser seul, retournant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le Patron d'SLG laissa apparaître toutes ses dents dans un sourire avant de sortir une cigarette et de murmurer pour lui-même :

 **« Gentil toutou… »**

* * *

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'ai adorée écrire ce deuxième chapitre x)  
Maintenant, à vous de me dire si ça vous a plus avec une petite review ;3  
Une petite critique serait cool aussi !  
Et en attendant le prochain chapitre...  
Hugs !


	3. Chapter 3

10H34

Les yeux fixés sur le reflet du collier de cuire dans le miroir, Maître Panda essayait tant bien que mal de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir s'exhiber devant ses colocataires ainsi. Le port de cet accessoire lui donnait l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie. Il avait bien comprit que c'était l'idée du Patron. En lui « offrant » cette chose, ses intentions étaient plus que claires. Le chanteur soupira pour la énième fois, prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Il ne fut même pas surprit de voir son tortionnaire adossé contre le mur face à lui, l'attendant surement pour s'assurer que son présent était bien autour du coup du semi-homme. Le sourire que le criminel afficha fit couler quelques frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du panda qui s'empressa de descendre. La compagnie de cet homme le rendait presque malade, il n'allait pas en plus supporter ses moqueries. Arrivant dans la pièce à vivre où tout le monde discutaient du prochain épisode, il dégluti en pensant aux réactions de ses camarades. Sa gorge s'assécha lorsque les regards du Geek et du Hippie se posèrent sur lui. Il fallu quelques secondes à Mathieu pour comprendre que ses personnalités ne l'écoutaient plus et pour se tourner vers l'objet de leur attention. Son sourcil droit s'arqua sous la surprise.

 **« Bonjour…** souffla l'animal, honteux.  
 **\- Salut. Euh… C'est quoi, ça ?** demanda le vidéaste en baissant les yeux sur le ligament de cuire qui ornait désormais le cou du chanteur.  
 **\- Je… Je ne…  
** **\- C'est un cadeau ! »**

La voix du pervers s'était fait entendre du bas de l'escalier. Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers les autres. Arrivé au niveau du panda, il expliqua à Mathieu.

 **« La peluche a perdue à un pari, dommage…  
** **\- Oh ? Et ce pari, c'était quoi, on peut savoir ?** questionna le skizophrène, suspicieux. **»**

L'animal se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Les yeux de son créateur toujours fixés sur le collier lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait se liquéfier.

 **« Crois-moi gamin, tu veux pas savoir…  
** **\- Non, pas vraiment…** finit par avouer Mathieu en se replaçant face à la table basse. **»**

Maître Panda se tourna vers l'homme en noir. De là où il se trouvait, son sosie était parfaitement de profil, lui offrant la possibilité de voir ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus évidemment, comme les siens, cependant, ils paraissaient plus sombre, plus ternes. Mais après tout, il ne les voyait pas bien. Ces mêmes yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Leur propriétaire remonta rapidement ses lunettes de soleil, comme pour se cacher puis alla s'installer avec les autres. L'homme tacheté de noir pencha un peu la tête, une mine interrogatrice plaqué au visage. Il réalisa soudainement que le Patron l'avait couvert. Le même homme qui se vantait de toutes ses conquêtes, hommes ou femmes, le même homme qui flattait son propre ego, qui se pavanait et qui rappelait sans cesse que c'était lui la personne la plus expérimenté de toutes. Cet homme n'avait pas profité de la situation ? Normalement, il ne se serait pas privé de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait mis dans sa poche le seul qui ne pliait pas devant lui (après _Mathieu_ ), le seul sur qui il ne possédait rien pour le faire chanter… Le Maître était perdu. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Comme une preuve que le criminel n'était pas si méchant que ça ? Non ! Impossible ! Le semi-homme secoua la tête. C'était le Patron après tout ! Chacun de ses actes étaient animé par ce qu'il allait obtenir après. Il y avait forcément une explication. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de protéger quelqu'un et encore moins s'il n'y avait rien à la clef. C'était improbable, inconcevable… N'est-ce pas ?

16H48

Le ventre du chanteur commençait sérieusement à faire de drôles de bruits. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Lui et les autres avaient parlés du prochain épisode d'SLG avec tellement d'entrain qu'ils n'avaient pas vus le temps passer. Ils avaient tous vaqué à leurs occupations et le panda était retourné dans le seul endroit où il se sentait un minimum en sécurité malgré la chambre d'une certaine personne quasiment en face, sa propre pièce personnelle. Faisant vibrer les enceintes de son ordinateur, il avait commencé ses recherches. Ce n'était pas parce que les sondages n'étaient pas terminés qu'il fallait attendre pour trouver une mélodie ! Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire, peut importe la vidéo choisie. Mais depuis quelques minutes, le bruit de son estomac, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au grognement d'un ours sortant d'hibernation, surpassait le bruit qui s'échappait des amplificateurs. Il fit alors une pause, se disant que quelques biscuits ne lui feraient pas de mal. Et puis, il n'était pas très tard, d'ici au dîner, il aurait retrouvé l'appétit. D'un pas lent, l'animal descendit les marches puis se retrouva dans la cuisine où il reconnu aisément la silhouette du Patron qui… Prenait les derniers gâteaux.

 **« Euh…** hésita-t-il, **Il en restera assez pour nous deux ?  
** **\- Comptes pas sur moi pour partager, gamin.** répondit l'homme en noir sans se retourner, enfouissant un biscuit sablé dans sa bouche.  
 **\- T'es gonflés quand même ! Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse pour une fois. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »**

Le criminel tourna sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à une moue boudeuse. Il sourit face à cette image du panda qu'il trouva très aguicheuse.

 **« Tu te plains, mais n'ai-je pas été suffisamment gentil en me taisant ce matin ? Tu n'as pas oublié gamin… Je croyais que l'estime de Mathieu comptait plus que tout pour toi.  
** **\- C'est… C'est vrai mais là on parle de gâteaux, ça n'a rien à voir !  
** **\- Ça a tout à voir, gamin. Tu me dois quelque chose maintenant.  
** **\- Pardon ? Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi !  
** **\- Et alors ? T'es sous contrat, non ?  
** **\- Mais… »**

Maître Panda se rendit soudain compte que son alter-ego s'était rapproché très près de lui. Trop près même. Doucement, il vit la main de celui-ci prendre un gâteau dans la boite désormais posée sur la table. Sa respiration, qui fut coupé un instant, devint plus forte, plus hachée alors que le biscuit se trouvait maintenant entre leurs deux visages qui n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 **« Viens donc le chercher gamin… »**

Il sentit ses poils se hérisser sous son kigurumi, son sang pulser ardemment contre ses tempes et ses mains devenirs moites. Le petit morceau de sablé finit coincé entre les lèvres du Patron, ne laissant d'apparent qu'un, peut-être deux malheureux petits centimètres de visibles. Leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent et le chanteur pu lire dans celles du pervers que ses dernières paroles n'étaient pas une suggestion, c'était un ordre. Il ferma fortement les yeux. Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il embrasse ce malade mental pour une simple histoire de gâteau ! Déterminé à le laisser son tortionnaire en plan, il amorça un mouvement de recul pour s'échapper. Il constata une brusque pression au niveau de ses poignets, l'obligeant à rester et même pire, à se coller contre le Patron. Il frémit au contact du corps chaud de son colocataire. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, l'avertissant d'un danger. Plus aucune échappatoire, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour sortir de là. En regardant une dernière fois le gâteau, il vit que sa longueur avait légèrement diminuée. C'était presque imperceptible, mais c'était un fait ! Et dire que s'il avait obéit immédiatement il aurait pu éviter cela. Maintenant c'était trop tard… Il allait être obligé de… La force exercée sur ses poignets devint plus importante, prouvant que le Patron n'allait pas être patient encore longtemps. Respirant une bouffé d'air pour se donner vainement du courage, il approcha ses lèvres de celles du dominant pour attraper le morceau encore visible du biscuit. Le contact de leurs chairs électrisa les deux hommes. Le criminel était satisfait de cet effet, cependant, Maître Panda resta complètement paralysé après cette décharge. Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Paniqué, il mit fin à l'échange qui commençait à se prolonger et partit à toute vitesse de la cuisine, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, laissant le Patron derrière lui. Celui-ci laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres son très célèbre sourire, semblable à celui d'un chasseur filant sa proie et se délectant de chaque étape de la traque. Il se laissa choir sur l'un des sièges de bois, prit le dernier sablé dans la boite et le savoura lentement, se félicitant mentalement. Première étape : succès total !

* * *

J'ai eu un gros blanc au début... Mais ça va en fait xD  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !  
On se retrouve au prochain !  
Hugs !


	4. Chapter 4

17H03

Adossé contre les coussins décorant son lit, les genoux repliés et collé à sa poitrine et la tête posée sur les rotules, Maître Panda tentait de ralentir les battements de son cœur et de calmer sa respiration. Il venait de vivre le quart d'heure le plus intense de sa vie… Dans le mauvais sens du terme ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Demander de partager avec le Patron, le Patron nom de dieu ! Les images des quinze dernières minutes défilaient sans cesse dans sa tête, lui montrant encore et encore l'homme en noir collé à lui et cette saloperie de petit bout de gâteau qui le narguait entre ses lèvres. Il releva la tête et posa cette fois son menton sur ses genoux, laissant ses yeux dériver sur les plis du drap. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle confrontation de ce genre, c'est certain. Le fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui deviendra invivable, entendre sa voix sans se remémorer les événements passé sera un pur cauchemar… Mais il allait devoir se faire une raison, les Instants Panda ne sont pas dissociables d'SLG. Et puis, Mathieu ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt de le lâcher en plein épisode parce que « la présence du Patron est intolérable » ( _on dirait les mots que les profs écrivent dans les carnets de correspondance, non ? Laissez tomber_ ). D'ailleurs, le vidéaste venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Le chanteur se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, attendant de connaître la raison de la venue de son créateur.

 **« Ça va ? Je t'ai vu foncer comme un dingue dans ta chambre.  
** **\- Oh… Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.  
** **\- Vraiment ? Donc le fait que le Patron soit d'une désagréable bonne humeur et qu'il sifflote depuis que tu es là n'a rien à voir ?** demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, attendant une explication plus claire. **»**

La personnalité tachetée baissa les yeux. Il allait vraiment devoir tout déballer à son créateur ? C'était l'une des choses qu'il voulait tout particulièrement éviter, de un parce que c'était trop personnel, de deux car il ne voulait pas affronter le regard, quel qu'il soit, du schizophrène sur lui après cette révélation et de trois… Parce que c'était horriblement gênant ! Vous vous imaginez, vous, dire à une personne proche que vous avez accepté de vous soumettre totalement au plus grand délinquant sexuel de la planète pour la survie d'une espèce ? Non ! Il soupira une nouvelle fois et pointa son bureau du doigt.

 **« Premier tiroir à droite… »**

Mathieu ouvrit ledit tiroir pour en sortir l'unique feuille qui s'y trouvait. Elle était un peu froissée mais il lu tout de même ce qui y était inscrit. Un silence pesant s'installa. Le cœur du panda commençait à lui faire mal. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que son créateur allait dire tellement il appréhendait la suite. Les yeux du vidéaste se posèrent sur lui, l'interrogeant.

 **« Pourquoi tu as signé ce truc ?  
** **\- En échange de ma signature, il acceptait de me présenter une femme qu'il avait rencontré et qui pourrait… M'aider.  
** **\- Comment ça, t'aider ?** questionna-t-il avant de comprendre de lui-même, **Oh… Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'assure qu'il respectera sa parole ? Dans ce fameux contrat, rien n'indique qu'il doive de présenter cette fille.  
** **\- Hein ? »**

Précipitamment, il se leva de son lit, ne prêtant pas attention à l'engourdissement de ses jambes et prit le document des mains de Mathieu pour le relire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commit en signant ce bout de papier froissé. Dans la seconde qui suit, il cognait contre la porte de la chambre du Patron, prêt à exploser. N'attendant même pas de réponse, il pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant un homme à sa fenêtre qui s'étonna de l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait. Il posa la feuille contractuelle violemment sur le bureau du criminel.

 **« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?  
** **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive la peluche ?  
** **\- T'as intérêts à m'expliquer, rapidement !  
** **\- Déjà, il va falloir que tu te détendes !** répondit l'homme en noir d'une voix froide et dure, **ensuite, pose le problème correctement avant de m'aboyer dessus boule de poil ! »**

L'allusion à son collier le rendit encore plus irascible et il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les mains.

 **« Tu t'es bien fichus de moi avec ce contrat en carton, pas vrai ? Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me la présenter cette fille, hein ?** cria-t-il en prenant la feuille et en la mettant bien en face de celui qu'il accusait de mentir, **elle est où, ta prétendue promesse que tu m'as faite ce soir là, hein ? Nulle part ! »**

Maître Panda reprit doucement un rythme de respiration normal. Crier comme ça l'avait complètement essoufflé. Il sentit le papier lui échapper mais compris pourquoi lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis le tenir entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche. Celui-ci sortit un briquet de sa poche ainsi qu'une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste habile puis glissa l'outil dans sa poche. Il inspira une grande bouffé de fumée avant de la souffler en pleins visage du chanteur qui toussota immédiatement.

 **« Qu'est devenue notre confiance mutuelle, gamin ?  
** **\- Il n'y en a jamais eue ! La seule relation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, qu'on ais eu, c'est ce vieux contrat foireux que tu m'as incité à signer. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Hein ? C'était quoi ton plan ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu as fais ça juste pour me voir avec un collier autour du coup, je saurais que c'est faux ! Tu voulais m'humilier, c'est ça ? Le coup du biscuit, c'était juste pour te foutres de moi ? Pour prouver que tu avais le contrôle sur tout ? Bravo ! Du pur génie ! Et après ? Tu veux quoi maintenant ? Me faire manger dans une gamelle ? Te servir de moi pour assouvir tes pulsions perverses ? Vas te faire voir espèce d'enfoiré prétentieux. Tu peux crever pour que je t'adresse encore une fois la parole, c'est clair ?** finit-il, prêt à fondre en larmes. **»**

Il sortit de la chambre sur ces mots. Tout les autres avaient du l'entendre hurler, les voisins aussi peut-être, mais il s'en foutait. Maintenant, il se foutait que tout le monde soit au courant de leur petit arrangement. Plus rien ne pouvait le mettre encore plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef puis s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur son lit, ne voulant plus voir personne. Après quelques secondes sans bruit, des sanglots finirent par briser le silence. Toute la rage accumulée s'écoula sous forme de gouttes salée qui séchait la peau de son visage au fur et à mesure. Pendant de longues et atroces minutes, il ressassa les derniers mots qu'il avait balancé au Patron qui était resté de marbre face à lui. Ce salopard… Il n'avait fait que le manipuler depuis le début, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le détester. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à haïr la personne la plus dangereuse au monde et qui plus est, s'était foutu de lui d ? C'était comme si une partie de lui n'acceptait pas son choix, comme si, malgré tout ses efforts, il finirait par pardonner tout les actes de ce criminel. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi cette partie de lui n'arrivait pas à se décrocher du Patron ?

* * *

Bien ! Ça, c'est fait !  
Honnêtement, si une autre personne que Maître Panda avait gueuler comme ça sur le Patron, je pense sincèrement qu'il se serait prit une balle ! xD  
Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre les gens !  
Hugs !


	5. Chapter 5

00H00

Tic, tac, tic, tac… L'aiguille de l'horloge pointe vers le haut sur le cadrant et annonce l'arrivée d'une nouvelle journée. Le bruit énervant de la trotteuse s'est imprimée dans la tête du chanteur qui s'est machinalement mit à se balancer au même rythme que celle-ci. Il l'écoute depuis bientôt sept heures d'affilés. Il n'a pas bougé, si ce n'est quand il s'est assit en tailleur contre la tête de lit pour se mouvoir régulièrement gauche à droite. Personne n'était venu frapper à sa porte, même pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait entendu Mathieu crier sur celui-qu'il-ne-pouvait-plus-saquer en rabâchant qu'il ne fallait jamais créer de problèmes comme ceux-là sous peine de mettre en péril leurs relations de travail. Le pauvre, il était déjà à bout à cause de ses nuits blanches constantes, il fallait qu'ils en rajoutent une couche. A cet instant, Maître Panda s'était promis de supporter « sa » présence pour continuer l'émission. Après ça, il avait distingué le bruit de la porte d'entrer claquer. C'était surement « lui » qui était partit pour faire on ne sait quoi, on ne sait où. De toute façon, il s'en moquait. Aucuns intérêts, ce mec n'avait plus aucuns intérêts ! Il n'en avait même jamais eu ! Non, jamais… Raaah… Voilà que son estomac reprenait ses drôles de bruits. Il fallait qu'il aille manger, même un petit quelque chose. C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Mis à part ce ridicule morceau de sablé qu'« il » avait eu la gentillesse de partager… Non ! Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse, c'était de la torture mentale, purement et simplement ! Des crampes vinrent s'ajouter aux délicates et discrètes plaintes de son ventre. Le panda se décida enfin et déplia ses jambes qui prirent quelques instants pour se dégourdir et redevenir utilisables. Avec peu de motivation et une lenteur exagérée, il parvint enfin à la cuisine où il fit surprit d'y trouver… Le Hippie ? Mais que faisait-il ici ?

 **« Hippie ?  
** **\- Hein ? Oh, salut gros…  
** **\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore couché ?  
** **\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, gros.  
** **\- Mmh… C'est vrai. »**

En marchant vers le frigo, il dévisagea rapidement son colocataire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec lui. Il donnait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, même durant les tournages ce qui avait rendu le contact assez difficile dés le début. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Déjà, le camé avait posé ses lunettes de soleil roses sur la table, laissant entrevoir son regard que le panda n'arrivait pas à distinguer, du fait qu'il avait la tête baissée. En prenant une part de quiche dans le frigo qu'il fit réchauffer au micro-ondes, l'homme au kigurumi se demanda si son vis-à-vis était sous l'emprise d'un –ou plusieurs- de ces substances bizarres qu'il n'avait jamais approché à plus d'un mètre.

 **« Euh… Ça va ? Tu as l'air moins… Enfin plus…  
** **\- Plus clean ? Ouais je sais gros. C'est normal, j'ai rien pris aujourd'hui.  
** **\- Ah… Je n'avais pas fait attention, j'étais… Je suis resté un moment dans ma chambre.  
** **\- J'ai remarqué, gros. »**

Le bruit retentissant du micro-ondes fit comprendre à Maître Panda qu'il avait finit sa tâche. Celui-ci récupéra donc la part de quiche et s'installa en face de son colocataire.

 **« Bon appétit, gros.  
** **\- Ah, merci…** fit-il en prenant une bouchée. **Tu sais qui a fait ça ? C'est super bon !** complimenta-t-il après avoir avalé le morceau.  
 **\- Ravis que ça te plaise, gros.  
** **\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'as faite ?  
** **\- Ouais.  
** **\- T'es doué en quiche !  
** **\- Merci gros, c'est sympa.  
** **\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais.  
** **\- A ton avis, gros, c'est qui qui prépare à manger ?  
** **\- Euh… Bah j'ai toujours pensé que c'était Mathieu.  
** **\- Non. Il n'a pas le temps avec l'écriture, le tournage et le montage des épisodes.  
** **\- Maintenant que tu le dis. »**

Le visage du Hippie se redressa doucement et il offrit au panda un sourire sincère. Surpris du geste, le chanteur ne réagit pas tout de suite mais sourit tout de même à son tour. Il pu enfin détailler les yeux de son vis-à-vis des pupilles dilatées par les abus mais d'une claire couleur bleue, différente de la sienne qui lui semblait plus foncée. Un regard plein de gentillesse et d'honnêteté qui lui allait parfaitement. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un gémissement venant de derrière. Il tourna vivement la tête, frémissant à l'idée de revoir celui-dont-il-ne-voulait-plus-prononcer-le-nom mais se calma instantanément lorsque le Geek apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était tout tremblant, les yeux humides et son poignet droit effaçait les restes des traînées salées que des larmes avaient dues laisser derrière elles.

 **« J'ai fais un cauchemar…** pleurnicha-t-il. **»**

En haussant un sourcil, Maître Panda se demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici. Pourquoi ne pas s'être rendormi ? Il savait pertinemment que celui-qu'il-haïssait-plus-que-les-chasseurs-de-pandas ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa chambre. Mathieu y avait installé un verrou. Non pas pour protéger mais pour arrêter de l'entendre geindre tout le temps. C'était cruel, oui, et alors ? Bref, ce qui étonna encore plus le panda, c'est que le Hippie tira la chaise à sa droite et tapota dessus, incitant l'enfant à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

 **« La tortue géante, encore ?** questionna le camé, comme par habitude. **»**

Le gamin lui répondit par un hochement de la tête. Le Hippie déposa son bob à côté de ses lunettes et, d'un geste expert et réconfortant, frotta doucement la tête du gamer qui s'installa entre ses bras croisés sur la table. En deux temps trois mouvements, le petit était repartit dans les bras de Morphée. Le drogué sourit tendrement et s'étira de tout son long. Maître Panda était complètement perdu. Il ne cernait pas vraiment la relation qui liait ces deux là. Sentant le regard persistant de l'animal, le Hippie porta de nouveau son regard voilé sur lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gros ? On dirait que t'a vu un fantôme.  
** **\- Hein ? Non, c'est juste que…** essaya-t-il en fixant le Geek, intrigué.  
 **\- Oh, c'est ça qui t'étonnes ? C'est normal gros… Il vient me voir parfois, quand il fait de mauvais rêves.  
** **\- Mais… Tu n'es pas là toutes les nuits, si ?  
** **\- Quasiment, si.  
** **\- Mais, pourquoi ? Tu ne dors pas ?  
** **\- Si bien sur mais pas forcément la nuit gros. Il y a tellement de choses à voir quand le soleil est couché.  
** **\- Tu sors la nuit ?  
** **\- Parfois. Ça m'arrive. Pour respirer un peu, clarifier mes idées où évacuer un peu la drogue quand j'en ai trop pris…  
** **\- Je ne savais pas tout ça…  
** **\- C'est normal gros, personne ne le sait.  
** **\- Même pas Mathieu ?  
** **\- Non… »**

L'homme tacheté réfléchit quelques secondes. C'est vrai que cet homme là n'était pas du genre à discuter longuement avec ses autres colocataires. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait sous cet angle, cette idée s'envola littéralement. Le Hippie était de très bonne compagnie vue son comportement fraternel avec le Geek où sa façon de s'exprimer. Maître Panda baissa les yeux avec un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui parler, lui aussi. Son esprit se reporta sans qu'il le veuille sur les événements de la veille.

 **« Gros…  
** **\- Hum ?  
** **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le Patron ? »**

Entendre le nom de son ancien tortionnaire le fit frémir. Même si ancien n'était pas le mot exact. Après tout, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas, ce contrat était toujours valable ! Il allait encore devoir subir les foudres de ce fou dangereux… Il soupira, ses poignets commençaient à le lancer.

 **« C'est… Compliqué.  
** **\- J'avais cru comprendre, gros.  
** **\- J'ai signé un contrat avec lui et… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il m'a en quelque sorte arnaqué.  
** **\- Le Patron ?  
** **\- Ouais…  
** **\- Non.  
** **\- Si je te jure !  
** **\- Non, je veux dire, c'est pas possible gros.  
** **\- Bien sur que si. Ce pauvre bout de papier qu'il m'a fait signer n'était là que pour qu'il puisse se servir de moi.  
** **\- Gros, le Patron est le gars le plus honnête que je connaisse. Crois-moi, j'en connais des gars qui ne tiennent pas leurs paroles mais lui, il la tient toujours. Même si ça prend du temps, il la tient, quoi qu'il se passe.** confia-t-il, sur de lui. **»**

Le chanteur se retint de demander comment le camé pouvait être si sur de ce qu'il avançait. Ce qui le préoccupait dans l'instant, c'était qu'il éprouvait vraiment le besoin de parler à quelqu'un et que le Hippie avait l'air d'être une oreille attentive.

 **« Hippie ?  
** **\- Ouais gros ?  
** **\- Je peux te faire confiance ?  
** **\- Bien sur, gros !  
** **\- Alors… J'aimerais te parler un peu. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

Il acquiesça, immédiatement. Délicatement, il frotta le dos de son index contre la joue du gamer qui dormait toujours sur la table, la bouche ouverte. Il lui fit signe de retourner dans sa chambre et, mollement, le garçon prit les escaliers sans prêter la moindre attention au panda. Celui-ci n'était même pas sur que le gamin ai remarqué sa présence. Le camé passa devant lui à son tour, de nouveau coiffé de son bob et sa paire de lunette accrochée au col de son t-shirt par la branche. Il sourit à l'ursidé qui fit de même.

 **« On va dehors, gros ?  
** **\- Dehors ? Mais on va geler !  
** **\- Mais non, t'inquiètes. Il ne fait pas moins de vingt-cinq degrés.  
** **\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?  
** **\- L'habitude, gros… »**

Un peu méfiant au début, Maître Panda se laissa tout de même entraîner sous le ciel sombre de Paris. En levant les yeux sur ce rideau bleu, tacheté de points lumineux, il remarqua que la lune était d'une rondeur parfaite et d'une brillance envoûtante. La lumière qu'elle reflétait suffisait à éclairer les rues de la capitale qui, à cette heure tardive, donnaient l'impression de cacher un monstre derrière chacun des murs. Sans un mot, il suivit son insomniaque de colocataire sur les différents boulevards, ne sachant pas du tout où il l'emmenait. Mais il ne préférait pas s'éloigner de lui, de peur de se perdre et d'être comme par hasard retrouvé par celui-qui-d'après-le-Hippie-était-quelqu'un-d'honnête-mais-à-qui-il-ne-voulait-plus-du-tout-faire-confiance-si-tant-est-qu'il-lui-ai-déjà-accordé-un-jour. Avec sa chance incroyable, cela risquait bien de lui arriver. C'est alors qu'après dix bonnes minutes de marche muette, ils échouèrent sur les bords de la Seine. La surface quasiment plane de l'eau renvoyait l'image sphérique de la lune, donnant au domaine entourant les flots un aspect magique et mystérieux. Maître Panda huma l'air frais de la nuit, se sentant revivre. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Hippie aimait cet endroit. C'était très reposant.

 **« Je sais pas toi, gros, mais moi, la lumière de la lune me brûle la rétine.** commenta l'homme au bob en remettant ses lunettes à leurs places d'origines. **»**

Le semi-homme se laissa attendrir par la naïveté du personnage. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux ne l'affectait pas. En même temps, il devait avoir l'habitude mais cela restait assez comique.

 **« Tu sais, gros, parfois il faut oublier les artifices, les décors et les mots pour se rendre compte de ce qui est vraiment là… C'est peut-être difficile au début, mais un jour, tu la verras comme je la voie.  
** **\- De quoi ?  
** **\- La lune. »**

C'était beau. Oui, les paroles de cet homme étaient belles et nobles. Et atrocement véridiques. En observant le Hippie au bord du fleuve, Maître Panda se mit à réfléchir. Il devait surement suivre son conseil. Oublier leurres et déguisements pour voir le vrai caché sous le faux. Et peut-être enfin voir la face dissimulée de la lune, ou bien celle du Patron…

* * *

Voilà mes amis !  
J'ai fais mon chapitre un peu mélancolique... Long ! Si je pouvais faire aussi long pour chaque, ce serais top °w°  
J'y travaille, promis !  
En tout cas, après l'énervement, la déteeeeente...zzZZzzzZZZ  
J'avais vraiment envie de travailler cette facette du Hippie, pour lui donner vie réellement. Le rendre un peu poète était une idée intéressante que je voulais absolument exploiter ^^  
Dites-moi si ça vous a plus !  
Et d'ici là...  
Hugs !


	6. Chapter 6

Votre attention chères lectrices (ou lecteurs) !  
Je mets un **petit** ( _le mot "petit" est important xD_ ) rating M pour le début, seulement le début du chapitre... Parce que... Bah vous verrez bien ! x)  
Bref... On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

9H46

Le Patron ouvrit la porte de la demeure des Sommets. Il avait passé la nuit aux cotés de Tatiana pour oublier la scène que la boule de poil lui avait faite. En vain. Alors il était rentré. Dormir était peut-être la dernière solution qui lui restait. Une bonne nuit –matinée plutôt- réparatrice pour chasser les idées noires et pour afficher de nouveau son masque de dépravé. Lorsqu'il passa à travers le salon pour rejoindre l'escalier, il fut surprit de ne croiser personne. Quelque part, ça l'arrangeait. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer auprès de ses emmerdeurs de colocataires la raison pour laquelle la peluche avait poussé une beuglante. Tranquillement, l'homme en noir monta les marches et atteignit sa chambre. Il poussa la porte qu'il trouva étonnamment entrouverte, lui qui pense toujours à la fermer. Prudemment, il l'ouvrit et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il s'y trouvait, il écarquilla les yeux. Le panda était là, couché sur son lit, dos à lui et légèrement recroquevillé ce qui offrait au criminel un magnifique angle de vue sur son fessier pelucheux ( _est-ce vraiment moi qui ai écris ça ?_ ). Son propriétaire bougea doucement, surement réveillé par l'intrusion du détenteur des lieux et se tourna vers lui, assit de façon bien trop tendancieuse aux yeux lubriques du Patron ( _je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez ^^_ ). Quand l'ursidé leva son poignet pour frotter ses yeux encore embrumés, les yeux derrières les lunettes sombres purent remarquer quelques différences sur le kigurumi tacheté. D'abords, ce n'était plus un ensemble allant de la tête aux pieds mais une tunique qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux. Ensuite, ce n'était plus des boutons mais une fermeture éclaire qui fermait le vêtement, et puis… Il y avait ses oreilles. Elles paraissaient plus… Réalistes ? Elles semblaient se mouvoir quelque peut pendant que l'hybride séchait ses yeux humides par le sommeil. Cependant, il avait toujours ce fameux collier qu'il lui avait offert. Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que la boule de poil foutait là, dans son lit et sapé comme un débauché ? Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire au pervers comme le prouvait la bosse qui déformait légèrement son pantalon ainsi que les images très peu catholiques qui défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse fulgurante.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, la peluche ?  
** **\- Je voulais te demander pardon…** ronronna-t-il.  
 **\- Ah, vraiment ?** continua le Patron malgré son excitation grandissante. **Et comment tu comptes faire ça, gamin ? »**

L'animal ne répondit pas. Il pencha seulement la tête légèrement sur le côté, dévoilant un peu plus la peau dénudé de son cou.

 **« Tu me chauffe là, gamin…** grogna-t-il alors qu'il atteignait les limites de la retenue déjà poussée à l'extrême. »

Silence une nouvelle fois. Maître Panda laissa fleurir sur ses lèvre un petit sourire mutin alors que dans ses yeux se lisait un désir naissant. Enfin, il fit dépasser la pointe de sa langue de sa bouche et la passa bien trop lentement sur sa lèvre supérieure. C'en fut trop pour l'homme en noir qui le poussa presque violemment sur le lit et happa cette bouche tentatrice qui lâcha un gémissement mi plaintif mi soulagé, atténué par le contact de leurs lèvres. La main du criminel caressa le torse couvert de l'ursidé, toujours en l'embrassant farouchement, puis la fit monter jusqu'à la fermeture pour défaire lentement le zip jusqu'à la moitié du kigurumi, mettant à nu la peau en dessous du vêtement. Il descendit ses baisers dans son cou, laissant des traînées brûlantes à chaque contact, pour arriver à ses boutons de chairs déjà tendus par l'excitation. Lorsque la langue experte du Patron vint torturer l'un deux, le panda ne pu que se cambrer et gémir plus fort encore. Sa respiration était hachée et tremblante, tout comme son corps traversé de frissons.

 **« Ah… Pa… Patron… Hum… Je ne…  
** **\- Tu m'as cherché, gamin. Assume les conséquences…** répliqua-t-il d'une voix chaude.  
 **\- Aaah ! »**

A travers le tissu restant, l'homme en noir avait frôlé l'entrejambe de Maître Panda qui exprimait son désir à sa manière. Le dominant se redressa pour admirer le corps attrayant de son nouvel amant. Celui-ci avait les bras autour de la tête, les yeux vitreux et la bouche ouverte qui laissait couler un peu de salive, preuve incontestable du plaisir qu'il ressentait. En appuyant plus fermement sur l'érection de l'homme asservi sous lui, provoquant cette fois un petit cri, il se pencha à son oreille pour y murmurer quelques mots.

 **« Vas-y gamin, dit mon nom, supplies-moi de te libérer…  
** **\- Aahaa… Non… Patron… Je…  
** **\- Je n'ai pas entendus…** souffla-t-il.  
 **\- Pitié… Ah, s'il-te-plait… Patron !** cria-t-il alors que la pression entre ses jambes augmentait encore.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?  
** **\- Prends… Prends-moi maintenant ! »**

Soudain, la vision du Patron devint floue pour ne devenir qu'un amas de points plus ou moins colorés. Il se sentit d'un coup plus léger et commençait à sentir une pression agréable contre son dos. Les points de couleurs devinrent de plus en plus sombres avant que ses yeux ne perçoivent plus que du noir. Une voix lointaine résonnait encore dans sa tête.

 **« Patron… »**

Mais ce n'était pas celle du panda… Cette voix était plus… Féminine ? Et de plus en plus forte qui plus est !

 **« Patron ? Il faudrait penser à te réveiller maintenant… »**

Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Tatiana ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Attendez une minute ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter la femme à sa gauche, sur le lit de la chambre de celle-ci.

 **« C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
** **\- Je t'ai réveillé. Il va bientôt être midi alors je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux…  
** **\- Quoi ? Midi ? »**

11H47

Le Patron boutonnait sa chemise –noire évidemment- alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait rêvé de la peluche ! Et pas un rêve de prude qui plus est ! Il avait réellement fantasmé sur la chanteuse qui lui sert de colocataire ! Bordel… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait en ce moment ? Déjà qu'il aurait bien aimé lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux la veille. Non, il l'aurait bâillonné et l'aurait faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse à genoux ! Mais non ! Pour on ne sait quelle putain de raison, il l'avait laissé faire, il l'avait laissé lui hurler dessus sans rien faire. Ça l'avait même amusé de le voir se teinter de rouge et s'égosiller à en perdre les codes vocales. Sérieusement, il avait un problème.

 **« Dis-moi, Patron ?  
** **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, gamine ?  
** **\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu as rêvé ? Ça avait l'air intéressant vu l'état de lequel sa t'a mis…** dit-elle en gloussant, rappelant au criminel ce fameux « état ». **»**

C'est vrai… Ça aussi ça l'énervait ! Comment avait-il pu avoir _la gaule_? Bordel ! Il n'avait JAMAIS la gaule ! C'était le Geek qui avait ce genre de tendance ! Il avait vraiment un gros problème…

 **« T'occupes, gamine ! »**

Sans plus d'explications, il sortit de son bordel favori en allumant hâtivement une cigarette. Les images du panda sous lui revinrent dans sa tête à la vitesse grand V. Il se força de les ignorer en prenant quelques taffes. Machinalement, il prit le chemin qui menait chez les Sommet. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre la tête, à commencer par se taper cette boule de poil avant que ça ne le rende malade. Il arriva sans vraiment faire attention devant la porte de chez lui. Il regarda sa montre.

12H19

Il se souvint que Mathieu avait dis plus tôt dans la semaine qu'il irait chez Antoine pour faire il-ne-sais-quoi. Après tout, il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est qui pouvait être seul avec la chanteuse sans qu'il vienne les faire chier. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'objet de ses fantasme –dieu que ça sonnait mal dans son crâne- assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il claqua la porte ce qui attira l'attention de ce dernier qui le fixa, tendu.

 **« Ah… Salut.  
** **\- Alors, boule de poil, toujours en rogne contre moi ?** demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour en face de son interlocuteur.  
 **\- Non… Mais justement, je voulais te parler à propos de ça…** continua l'hybride en posant la partition qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table basse. **Je… Je voulais te demander pardon… »**

D'un coup, les souvenirs de son rêve vinrent envahir son esprit.

 **« C'est que… Tout ça, toute cette histoire de contrat me met un peu à cran et… Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre patient…  
** **\- J'ai cru comprendre, gamin.** soupira-t-il, blasé. Ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé de passer outre cette discussion barbante.  
 **\- Donc, voilà… C'était juste pour te dire que je m'excusais.  
** **\- J'espère que tu compte te faire pardonner, gamin.  
** **\- Que… Non ! Enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'idée…  
** **\- Tu pensais que tu allais t'en tirer indemne alors que tu m'as collé la fiche devant tous les autres, gamin ? J'ai une réputation à tenir…  
** **\- Mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment…  
** **\- Tu pourrais… Donner un peu plus de ta personne…** proposa-t-il en glissant son regard lubrique sur le corps de son vis-à-vis. **»**

Maître Panda rougit violemment suite à l'offre du Patron qui ne pu que lâcher un rire gras face à la tête de piment qu'il affichait. Il se leva ensuite pour retourner dans sa chambre. En plein milieu de l'escalier –qui faisait écho dans toute la maison- il dit à l'attention du panda.

 **« T'inquiète boule de poil, on trouvera bien un truc sympa à te faire faire ! »**

Il entendit la voix du chanteur balancer des insultes plus ou moins graveleuses sur le fait qu'il était un profiteur ainsi qu'un tas d'autres choses beaucoup moins sympathiques ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Ça y est, la partie pouvait reprendre.

* * *

Tadaaa ! 'w'  
Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire... A la base, cette scène n'était pas prévue. Ce chapitre même n'était pas prévu mais... Je me suis réveillé un matin avec cette idée et puis... Bah elle à germée toute seule xD  
Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! En même temps, si je passais pas mes nuits à lires des fan-fictions... Mon esprit est perverti maintenant ! T-T ( _en vrai, j'en suis super fière..._ )  
Enfin bref...  
Malgré ce **petit** ( _je vous avais dis que le mot "petit" était important xD)_ écart, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ;3  
On se retrouve au prochain ! Et d'ici là...  
Hugs !


	7. Pardon pour l'attente

Bonjour chers lecteurs...

Ça fait un sacré bail que je n'ai rien posté, j'en suis désolée... Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, ce n'est pas très intéressant, mais sachez que je poste très vite la suite de cette fanfiction ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qui vont suivre.

Merci à vous d'avoir patienter, ça me motive toujours de savoir que vous lisez ce que j'écris. Je me suis imposé un débit de post très régulier au début avant de me rendre compte que je n'arriverais pas à tenir la cadence. Mais j'ai beaucoup lu depuis, appris aussi. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ma beta (parce que oui, désormais, j'ai une beta lectrice, mo à toi Sophialita!) et elle m'a motivé (pour ne pas dire engueuler) pour que je me bouge et que j'écrive une suite et fin à tout ça.

Donc voilà, soyez rassurés, la suite arrive très vite ! Soyez juste encore un tout petit peu patients...

Hugs !


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à vous mes chers lecteurs !

Voilà, comme promis le chapitre 7 ! Vous l'avez attendu, il est là, près, propre, lu, relu et approuvé. Je m'excuse pour l'attente prolongée. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je vous rassure, cette fois, le fil directeur de l'histoire est bien défini. Je sais ou je vais et comment amener les choses.

Deux choses :

Merci à tous les revieweurs, vous êtes des amours, tous vos messages me vont droit au cœur 3 Merci à ma beta pour son aide et ses encouragements... #mo

On se retrouve vite en bas !

* * *

18H37

Maître Panda avait passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Malgré les excuses qu'il avait faites au Patron, il savait que son repos ne serait que de courte durée. Il en avait donc profité pour flâner tranquillement sur son lit en écoutant de la musique. Cela lui avait permis de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre, même s'il savait que la sombre personnalité trouverait toujours un moyen de le pousser à bout... Il se leva difficilement de son matelas pour se positionner face à son miroir. Il lissa évasivement les plis de son kigurumi avant que son regard ne se pose sur le collier de cuire autour de sa gorge. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Lorsque le Patron le lui avait offert -pour ne pas dire forcé à porter-, il l'avait attaché autour de son vêtement. Lors qu'était arrivé l'étape inévitable de la douche, il se souvint qu'il avait passé dix minutes à guetter l'arrivée de l'homme en noir pour ôter l'accessoire. Il ne pouvait enlever son pelage sinon. Il avait cependant immédiatement refermer le collier autour de son cou avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau, de peur de se faire surprendre. En y repensant, le Panda sourit inconsciemment. C'était drôle quand il y repensait. Il s'était immédiatement habitué au ligament de cuire. Et ses colocataires n'avaient pas l'air d'y prêter une grande attention. Au final, cela n'avait pour but que de prouver qu'il appartenait au Patron. Il lui _appartenait_... Il rougit face à cette réalité. Appartenir à cet homme signifiait tellement de choses, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait la personne. Et malgré leur bref échange dans la cuisine, il n'avait rien tenté... Il senti alors un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le contact des lèvres de son bourreau lui revint en mémoire. Ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge alors qu'une vague de chaleur se rependit dans son bas ventre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie... »**

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Le chanteur eu un soubresaut mais se repris bien vite. Il inspira un grand coup puis intima la personne derrière la porte à entrer. Il se senti d'un coup oppressé par un regard taquin caché sous une paire de lunette de soleil.

 **« Alors peluche, tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?**

 **\- Hein ? »**

L'esprit du Panda était encore légèrement troublé. Le sentiment de chaleur qu'il avait tenté de faire disparaître était réapparu à l'entrée de son vis à vis.

 **« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »**

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Son regard s'écarquilla en voyant le contrat dans la main du Patron.

 **« On oubli le contrat. On passe seulement un marché.**

 **\- Un marché ?**

 **\- Je te présente la fille dont je te parlais, mais en échange tu viens avec moi à un gala ce soir.**

 **\- Un gala ? »**

Le chanteur était de plus en plus troublé, encore plus par la proposition de son colocataire.

 **« Tu accepte ?**

 **-Attends... Tu me dis que si j'accepte ce que tu me propose, le contrat est caduc ?**

 **-C'est ça.**

 **-Et, c'est quoi ce gala ?**

 **-Je dois négocier avec l'un des propriétaires des bordels du sud de Paris.**

 **-Négocier ?**

 **-Je dois vraiment te donner des détails ? »**

En vérité, il était curieux. Mais en connaissant le Patron, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se demandait simplement pourquoi l'homme en noir voulais qu'il soit présent.

 **« Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ? »**

Le Patron afficha alors un sourire carnassier. Un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale paralysa le chanteur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du poser la question. Il se doutait pourtant que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Le pervers n'allait évidement pas le libérer aussi facilement. Mais il attendait tout de même la réponse.

 **« J'ai besoin de toi... En tant qu'animal de compagnie.**

 **\- Quoi ?** hurla le Panda.

Alors là, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Voilà donc pourquoi il lui avait offert ce collier ! Il avait déjà l'idée de l'emmener, de gré ou de force, à ce gala ? C'était beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup pour l'homme en kigurumi. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un briquet s'allumer.

 **« T'as le choix, peluche. On brûle ce contrat et tu accepte le marché ou bien il reste en place. »**

Maître Panda fixa la flamme du briquet pendant de longues secondes. Au final, il y gagnait beaucoup. Il ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce marché mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il serait libéré de ce contrat après le fameux gala. Il se dit alors que, même s'il risquait de vivre un des moments les plus gênants de sa vie, ça serait la dernière chose que le Patron lui ferait subir. Le choix était fais. Déterminé, il regarda l'homme en face de lui et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le Patron sourit et fit flamber le petit bout de papier légèrement froissé avant de le lancer d'un mouvement habile dans la poubelle du chanteur, qui elle ne risquait pas de s'enflammer. Puis il sorti une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre.

 **« Va fumer ailleurs !** Lui cria le Panda

\- **La ferme. »**

Le chanteur grommela puis observa quelques instant les cendres encore chaudes du contrat fraîchement brûlé dans la poubelle. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire face à la sombre personnalité. Il effleura de nouveau son collier et tiqua. Il pourra bientôt le retirer... Cette idée ne le réjouit que quelques secondes, pensant que ce réflexe de tripoter le ligament de cuire était devenu récurent. Derrière lui, il entendait le Patron soupirer la fumer de sa cigarette, sans un mot. Contre toute attente, le Panda ne se sentait pas libéré mais oppressé. Il se demandait pourquoi. Il s'était habitué à l'idée d'être liée au Patron par ce contrat et maintenant qu'il n'était plus d'actualité, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. D'un coup, il se redressa. Bien sur qu'il était heureux de ne plus être une chose à la merci de ce pervers. C'était évident ! Non, il n'allait pas regretter ses blagues salaces et son sourire de psychopathe. Après tout, il continuerait à agir de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Et, d'un coup, il repensa aux paroles du Hippies lors de leur sortie nocturne.

 _ **« Tu sais gros, parfois il faut oublier les artifices, les décors et les mots pour se rendre compte de ce qui est vraiment là... C'est peut-être difficile au début, mais un jour, tu la verras comme je la voie.**_

 _ **\- De quoi ?**_

 _ **\- La lune. »**_

Ce qu'il avait prit pour un simple trip de drogué prenait doucement du sens. Le Hippie parlait probablement du Patron en évoquant la lune. Il se tourna légèrement vers la sombre personnalité. Il était concentré sur l'absorption de la fumé de cigarette et ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Le Panda aurait aimé en apprendre un peu plus cet homme dont il ne connaissait finalement pas grand chose. Il baissa la tête. Ce gala était probablement la dernière chance qu'il avait d'atteindre cet objectif. Puis il repensa à l'origine de tout ça. Cette fameuse femelle qu'il recherchait. Allait-elle être à son goût ? Au final, peut-être que tout cela n'aura servit à rien...

 **« Eh !**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Il va falloir que t'enfile autre chose pour aller au gala. »**

 **\- Je n'enlèverais pas mon kigurumi ! C'est hors de question !**

 **\- Et si je t'en donne un autre ?**

 **\- Un autre ? »**

Surpris mais néanmoins curieux, le Panda attendit que le Patron, après avoir jeté sa cigarette sur le béton du trottoir, revienne avec un sac dans lequel se trouvait le vêtement. Il le déposa sur le lit sans aucune délicatesse et, avant de partir, précisa qu'il devait être prêt pour 21 heure. Puis il s'en alla, claquant la porte au passage. Avec appréhension, Maître Panda plongea la main dans le sac et en sorti un kigurumi neuf, très doux et similaire au sien, à quelques détails près...

Le Patron souriait en entrant dans la cuisine. En se servant une tasse de café, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et était très satisfait. Certes, il avait du abandonner son contrat, mais il avait fait une affaire en or. Il avait pris soin de faire un costume sur mesure, autant pour lui que pour son animal de compagnie. Il avait été volontairement passif lors de son échange avec le Panda. Lorsqu'il était entré, il avait ressenti une certaine gène de la part de son contractant. Il s'était retint de faire un commentaire salace, gardant toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'il accepte le deal. Maintenant, il fallait la jouer fine. Mais il en était sur, bientôt, le Panda finira dans son lit.

* * *

Ta~da !

Alors, qu'en avez vous penser ? Oui, ce n'est pas très long, mais au moins vous en savez un petit peu plus sur le projet du Patron. Une idée de ce à quoi va ressembler le kigurumi offert par le Patron ? :3

J'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite qui, cette fois, arrivera plus vite, promis ! En tout cas, d'ici là...

Hugs !


End file.
